Rude
by illustriousarmisteadgrambell
Summary: Taiwan and Illustrious Armistead-Gram Bell get anxiously rude. TaiwanxOC oneshot OOC Taiwan


It hadn't been difficult to figure out Kai's schedule, daily. He (indeed) wasn't a morning person and you'd taken over making breakfast every day. Kai would make lunch and dinner and boy, was he a fantastic cook! When you asked him, he told you that he'd picked it up from his brothers. He often did talk about his brothers and you found yourself becoming more and more curious about the four brothers of his. Everything about Kai interested you, at this point. He was carefree, easy-going, happy-go-lucky and terribly considerate, too. Kai's times were often erratic – he left home suddenly and came back equally suddenly. It all depended on the whims of the people that called him. Since it was a hassle to remake or re-heat dinner, he promised to you that he'd be home for dinner on time every day – not once had he broken his word. Sometimes, you felt that he was going out of his way to make you comfortable but when you told him that, he just simply laughed, shaking his head. He seemed to have mumbled something, too but when you asked him to repeat himself, he just shook his head and said out loud that 'it was nothing'.

Hands full of plates, you were putting the dishes away as you heard someone knock on the door. Assuming that it was Kai, you yelled out "door's open," as you went about finishing the work. Soon, you heard a loud clatter, from the direction of the front door. With a slight frown, you walked up to the door and gasped in shock at the sight in front of you. There were four males standing at your door. The tallest one had his long hair tied in a ponytail. There was a sombre man, who seemed younger, standing beside him. Then the shortest two were bickering with each other, arguing over who had actually kicked the bamboo plant over. They all looked faintly similar and could possibly pass as brothers.

_Brothers._

"Y-You're...Kai's brother, right?" you managed to stammer out in time, "Yao, Kiku, Kaoru and Yong Soo, right?" Thanking all the lucky stars mentally, it seemed quite a feat to remember their names, on the spot, from what Kai had described to you earlier.  
"Wow, you know about us! And you haven't even, like...met us yet." Kaoru seemed to be somewhat in awe.  
"You're amazing!" Yong Soo chimed in.  
"She is, after all, going to marry into the family," Yao laughed, as he stepped forward. Taking your hand and shaking it ever-so-lightly, the eldest brother smiled towards you. "You must be [Name]...I'm really happy that Kai chose someone like you."

A pang of guilt surged through you, as you thanked him. _Were you really meant to deceive such nice people?_  
They really thought that you would be marrying their brother and even the thought was slightly painful.  
But it wasn't as bad as the thought that they were talking about Kai, of all the people. Sweet, considerate and kind Kai.

You went out of your way to make them feel at home, showing them around the house. Kiku muttered in praise that both Kai and you really did keep the house clean. You were about to blurt out that it was all Kai's doing but you managed to keep quiet in time. When you asked them where all their luggage was, Yao told you that they were actually going to stay up at a hotel down the road, till the end of the week, which was when Kai would go with them on the cross-country trip. You sighed in relief, mentally – the same room ruse wouldn't be needed. Just thinking about sleeping in the same room as Kai made your heart race, somewhat.

_Was this what it was like, when you...liked someone?_

Interrupting your own thoughts, you told the four brothers that you'd make some tea for them. The brothers thanked you profusely and Yao even offered to help you. While making the tea and making polite chit-chat with Yao, you heard the front door open.  
"[Name], I'm home."  
"Welcome back," you replied automatically, without much that. Yao's laughter caught your attention, however. You looked towards him, somewhat puzzled and even before you asked him why he was laughing, he told you.  
"Kai and you really sound like newlyweds."

'Shocked' would be putting Kai's reaction mildly, to when he found out that his brothers had arrived without him being home. Greeting them as quickly as possible, he rushed into the kitchen, skidding to a halt by the doorway.  
"Oh…Gēge," he greeted his older brother first and then looked towards you, greeting you in the same way. Yao laughed and called him in, patting him on the head. "I take a lot of pride in your choice," Yao laughed. "She will be a lovely wife to you."  
You looked towards Kai who, at that point, glanced away. You didn't miss the faint blush on his cheeks, however.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
"Wah, you two don't hold hands?"

"That's, like, kind of weird."

"It does seem a bit odd."

Kai and you stared at his brothers in incredulity. Both of you stopped walking in the middle of downtown New York City – today was dedicated to a walking tour of the city. _Why would they insist that we hold hands?_ Both of you turned towards Yao, at that moment, but he was only smiling. "Two young people in love would hold hands, right?"

With a moment's hesitation, Kai all of a sudden caught your hand with his own. The action caught you off-guard but luckily you managed to keep your gasp within. You hadn't actually expected him to fall to the peer pressure – Kai often argued back strongly with his brothers, even if it was just in jest. However…you couldn't find it in you to pull away. It seemed nice, to hold his hand. It was warm and comforting.

In the background, you could hear Yong Soo take a jibe at Yao's last comment and call him old.  
"I'm not old!"  
"You are, too!"  
"You kind of are."  
"No one asked for your opinion, Kaoru!"

Amongst the bickering of the four brothers up ahead, you suddenly felt Kai intertwine his fingers with yours, tightening his grip on your hand. You looked up towards him, in an instant. No one was looking, so he didn't need to do that. Yet, when you looked towards him, you saw him determinedly looking the other way. This time, his blush was more than obvious.


End file.
